Edward and Raven get hitched
by Splinter1
Summary: Edward and Raven finally tie the knot in front of their closest friends and allies. Formerly "A Titans Wedding". Chapter 4 reposted due to fixing the wedding ceremony section and a few other minor re-writes in the text that went unnoticed until recently.
1. Prologue

**A Titan Wedding**

November-December, 2012

Rated : T

Author's note: Teen Titans and Justice League are owned by DC Comics/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network.

**Prologue  
[Mid-September, 2011]  
[Titan Tower]**

_Arella writes…_

_In the last several months, Edward and Raven have grown closer than anyone in Azarath dared to dream. Since I moved into the Titan Tower after Trigon destroyed Azarath, I've seen Edward at his best and certainly at his worst. He's shown that he loves my daughter with all his heart, but, then, he's fond of the entire team enough to call everyone part of his family, and the Titans have adopted him as well._

_He's protected Raven from threats that would have seen her dead, putting his own existence on the line for her several times, even having to fight battles in her mind._

_And, Raven returns that love openly now. I understand that at first, folks thought she was transferring her feelings for another dragon onto him, but, as time passed, that erupted into a true love between the two._

_But, after long days of planning and waiting, the time has come for them to get married. It's time for those two to go from two minds, two souls into one like mind and a merged soul. I just hope that the day goes by uneventfully. With the Titans and the Justice League, one can't tell._

**Chapter 1  
[Late August – Titan Tower]**

Edward and Raven had finally settled on a date and in between missions, finalized the plans for their upcoming wedding.

The invitations had been mailed out to the guests and well, everyone accepted the invite. The guest list was pretty big as the guests were allowed to bring a friend, if they wanted to.

True to Bruce Wayne's word, he was paying for the entire thing and while it was going to be expensive, Bruce had told Edward and Raven to "spare no expense". It was his way of thanking the couple for their service on behalf of the Justice League and the Titans.

Wayne Enterprises would provide security for the event, freeing up the superheroes to relax. It was up to them to choose their civilian identity or their superhero identity. Edward thought that they would most likely be in their non-civilian identity, save for Bruce Wayne, obviously.

The only problem was the remaining issues between Bruce and Robin, but, they were finally starting to talk civilly. That was a start.

In fact, Robin had agreed to be Edward's best man at the service, which was a relief for Edward. Then again, had Robin declined the honor, Edward's next in line would have been Cyborg. Edward just wasn't sure if Beast Boy was mature enough to be best man.

Raven's choice for Maid of Honor was a toss-up, though. She had narrowed it down to Arella, Terra and Starfire. But, she was conflicted. Arella was still a relative newcomer to Earth, despite her being aware of the custom. Starfire was also aware of it, having seen weddings on the television. Terra was currently the front runner, which surprised Raven given their history.

Then, as Raven thought about it, there was also Kole. Raven certainly enjoyed Kole's company, which made Edward pleased. They both knew Kole had an instant interest in Edward and was hurt unintentionally when she realized she was just too late. Then again, Edward had gotten several emails from Chicago. It seemed that David was cultivating a friendship with Kole…much to Gnarrk's chagrin at times. Edward didn't mind. His son was well past the point where Edward could tell David what to do.

Also, Raven had to decide who she wanted to stand in for her father in giving away the bride, so, she decided that Cyborg would get that honor. That was easy and Cyborg had graciously accepted that honor.

The planning really kicked into high gear once they told Alfred what they had decided for a date: October 15. That would give them time to plan around missions and to get a minister. They did not want to just do in front of a judge for a civil ceremony. Edward was adamant on that issue. He wasn't going to just be married in the eyes of civilian law, but, he wanted it to be a blessed union by his God.

The announcement was published in the "Jump Post-Gazette" and, well, the emails poured in for Edward and Raven after that. Not all were friendly and those that weren't, were referred to the FBI and local police, especially if they contained any sort of threat…after the AI tracked them down through their IPs, even if those IPs were spoofed.

Edward really didn't want to deal with those petty emails. He knew that some folks would not accept a dragon marrying a human, no matter what he said, and he wasn't going to waste time dealing with them.

However, Raven also got hate mail and *that* pissed Edward off. He didn't really appreciate those folks who thought it was smart to harass Raven. He really was tempted to have the AI do more than tracing back those emails to their ISP. It wouldn't have taken much for Edward to have the AI send a command to the remote computer to destroy it's CPU. But, he opted not to as there were laws against that.

Sadly, though, one person had decided to up the ante with several death threats against Raven, as well as suggesting that Edward was having sexual relations with her. That particular person got a visit, not just from the FBI, but, the Titans themselves.

The person in question was pointedly told that if he came with 500 yards of Titan Tower or any of the team for any reason, he would be hauled to jail for harassment and stalking…If Edward didn't decide to physically harm the person first in defending his fiancée first.

Then, Edward stayed in his dragon form and snarled at the guy, eyes glowing yellow in warning. And, as they left, Edward's tail "accidentally" knocked down the power pole that led to the guy's apartment complex. That severed the lines and knocked power out to the block as the power surged through the lines, frying nearby transformers.

"Ooops!" Edward said at the time, "My bad."

The team heard later that the guy's neighbors were most displeased with him and were very vocal about it cause the power surge caused other issues. The guy almost ended up in the hospital, but, ended up with an eviction notice instead as the apartment management was invoiced for the repairs to the power pole…courtesy of a call from Edward.

That sent a clear message throughout Jump City as well. The city was protective of their resident super hero team and the general opinions on the blogs in town was favorable of their actions and thoroughly trashing those who would force their hand in such matters.

Edward eventually got on the boards, though, and asked folks to tone it down. He explained that he was not pleased to have to teach the guy a lesson, but, he was not going to let the unprovoked attacks on Raven's honor go unchallenged, either. The others had his back in this mini-mission and as far as he was concerned, it had been handled.

It took a while, but, the folks in town settled down and most were happy to see this development. They were somewhat disappointed that the wedding would be held in Gotham City, but, when Edward and Rae allowed Arella to release the guest list, it was obvious that Wayne Manor was more suited for the service.

Edward also knew that the criminal element would possibly make a play as well and, well, he had hoped that they would stay away or at least stay below the radar enough that the police could handle the problem.

That did not mean that the alert system was turned off, though, and several times, it did go off.

**[A week earlier]**

The alert system sounded, letting the Titans know that they were needed to deal with a problem.

"Sector 7-G," Robin said, "Looks like Fang and Kitten."

Edward thought back to his browsing the Titan Database to the pair. Kitten wasn't that dangerous by herself, Fang, though, was more dangerous to the team.

Kitten could be countered easily, especially if her plasma whip were removed from the equation. Fang was capable of shooting webs and venom as well as other spiderlike traits.

They headed to the roof for the trip. After Edward morphed, Robin, Cyborg and Jericho got on board, Terra had grabbed her usual boulder and Beast Boy got on. Starfire and Raven would fly in formation as well and they were off to the scene of the trouble.

They arrived about 5 minutes later and as the team landed Edward said, "OK, you're interrupting quality time with my fiancée. Y'all better have a good reason for this."

"Oh, Robbie-Poo!" Kitten squealed, "Glad you could make it!"

Starfire answered, "You're also intruding on the time of quality with my boyfriend Robin, you klorbag!"

Fang said, "I owe you Titans something." He spat a wad of webbing at the team, only to see it flash fried by Edward's flame breath.

"Nice trick, web-head," Edward said, "I've already studied your tricks." Edward fired off a lightning blast, forcing Fang back.

"Azarath metr…ARRGH!" Raven screamed.

[RAE!] Edward screamed through the link.

There was silence through the link, though. Fang saw Edward's eyes go from calm to enraged in a flash.

He broke off his attack on Fang and raced to his girl's side.

Beast Boy said, "I think you made a huge mistake, girl."

"Titans, GO!" Robin called out.

As Edward tended to Raven, he saw an ugly lash around her midsection that burned through her leotard to the skin below. That was blistering as Edward watched. He glared at Kitten and snarled, "I hope your health insurance is paid up. No one does that to Raven!"

Kitten tried to use her plasma whip again, only to be pelted by rocks flung by Terra and starbolts. Kitten tried to use the whip to shield herself, but, she didn't count on Edward's tail intercepting the whip and the plasma, being electricity, was absorbed.

The whip sputtered and died, leaving a wire behind.

Kitten looked stunned as Edward ripped the device out of her hands and crushed it in his paws.

"We got this, Edward," Terra said, "Take care of Raven."

Starfire snarled, "You hurt sister Raven. Give me a reason why we shouldn't bury you."

"No, Star," Edward said, "Kitten's been declawed. Take her to jail and give her a bird's-eye view of the city en route. Maybe from about 2500 feet up."

Kitten didn't even have time to register Edward's hidden meaning: A drop from that high would be fatal if she resisted. Starfire grabbed her and was off.

Fang saw how quickly Kitten was taken back to jail and he wasn't happy and tried attacking Edward with his venom.

The liquid splashed on his scales and Fang was shocked to see that there was no effect right away.

But, Edward didn't get the chance to counter-attack as he was hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon as well as Terra pounding him with a large chunk of the pavement and underlying soil. Fang was knocked cold before anything else could happen.

Raven, though, was still out and Edward was first concerned, then, pissed.

Edward morphed back to human and without realizing it, stepped in Fang's venom and suddenly, Edward was paralyzed.

Beast Boy said, "Super Loogie‽ BLEAH!" as he stuck out his tongue.

Robin noticed the problem and said, "We'll get you back to the Tower, Edward. But, not to worry, this will wear off soon. He got me before with that crap.

"Beast Boy, I need you to form a copy of Edward's dragon form, please."

Beast Boy complied as Starfire flew back in.

"What happened to friend Edward?" she asked.

"He stepped in that goo Fang spits," Cyborg said.

Starfire muttered a vile curse in her native tongue before calming down.

"Put Edward on Beast Boy's back," Robin directed, "Terra, can you transport Raven, please?"

Terra was still beside the fallen empath and nodded, "Sure."

Terra lifted a sizable piece of the ground with her and Raven on it and as soon as the other non-flyers were aboard Beast Boy, they headed back to the Tower.

**[15 minutes later]**

They had arrived at the Tower and Edward and Raven were taken to the medical bay for observation.

Edward was still unable to talk, but, the red glow from his eyes indicated that he was angry, or that his eyes were stuck in that state for a while yet.

Raven was in a trance, though, and floating above the bed, so, at least when Edward recovered, he could see that she would be OK after all.

What they didn't know, though, was that the next time Fang would try that…Edward's system would be immune to the effect.

Eventually, though, the glow faded to yellow, then, his eyes were normal again.

"Friend Edward," Starfire said, "You can move again?"

Edward slowly blinked and started testing his fingers and toes. They were slow to respond to his brain's signals. Next thing he knew, Starfire was massaging him.

"I had to do this when boyfriend Robin had the lack of movement," Starfire said, "It was most pleasing to him."

Sure enough, Starfire was right. Edward was regaining feeling a lot faster and gave a content sigh about five minutes later. He still couldn't move his head or neck, but, Starfire knew he'd want to see Raven, so, she carefully moved him where he would see her floating there.

He sighed again, seeing that. Starfire was confused, though. Was that disappointment or happiness?

She moved to Edward's neck and Edward started to visibly relax and actually fell asleep before Starfire finished.

By then, Robin had come in and smiled. He knew Star was still upset over having to attack Edward on Tamaran and, this was her way of making it up to him.

"Hi, Star," he whispered, "Looks like Edward's sleeping off the rest of the venom."

"You're not the angry?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said, "You're helping a teammate recover from being hurt. How many times have these two had to heal us from injuries? This is what friends do. Star, I think Edward would tell you that any debts you owed are now paid."

A tear fell and Star said, "This is the first time I've been able to help friend Edward since we got back from Tamaran."

Robin replied, "I know he appreciates it, Star."

Raven's heartbeat started to climb and that got Robin's attention. He went over and took the empath's hand and smiled.

"Raven's coming out of the trance," Robin said.

[Edward?] Raven called out via the link, but, he was so soundly asleep that he didn't respond.

[EDWARD!] she cried, panicking a bit.

Robin felt her grip suddenly become like iron and he winced.

"Great," he muttered as she bolted upright. Robin pulled the empath into a hug as well.

"Raven, it's OK," he said into her ear, "Edward's sleeping, that's all."

He felt Raven shudder a little bit, but, held on, murmuring calming words into her ear. She stopped after a moment and looked at Edward's sleeping form.

Raven then disengaged from the hug and looked to see her leotard damaged. Luckily, it was still form fitting and wouldn't fall off right away.

She reached over and felt Edward's cheek and in his slumber, he responded.

Robin said, "We'll bring you a new uniform, if you'd like."

"I'm good," she replied, "I'll stay here till he wakes up."

"Sounds good," Robin said. He took Starfire's hand and led her out of the Med bay.

Raven stayed with Edward for an hour until he woke up on his own.

"Dang," he said, "That was a good nap."

He pulled Raven close and said, "You OK? That little bitch got you good."

He traced Raven's newly healed flesh and she giggled, "That's tender, hon."

"Yeah," he quipped, "You're fine."

Raven didn't tell Edward of her initial panic and he didn't ask. He didn't feel that she was in distress over anything, so, they went back to their quarters and Raven got a new uniform out. She ducked into the bathroom as she still wanted her privacy in disrobing for the time being.

Edward got a minor chuckle out of that, though.

And, the planning continued for the wedding…

* * *

_Here we go! The long awaited wedding story! This will have some action as well as the fluffiness of the wedding itself._

_Here's the tentative "guest list":  
_

_The Titans core members (obviously)  
_

_Titans East.  
_

_Jericho,  
_

_Arella,  
_

_David (Edward's son for those just tuning in),  
_

_Kole/Gnarrk  
_

_Melvin, Timmy and Teether (Bobby's a given)  
_

_Jinx (Post "Titans Together!")  
_

_Justice League founding members, most in their "hero" identities (save for Bruce Wayne who as host has to be in civilian identity)  
_

_Lois Lane  
_

_Jimmy Olsen  
_

_As mentioned in the synopsis, some will be mentioned as attending, but, may not get any lines if the story gets too bulky. I ran into this problem with "Blackfire's Revenge" with too many people involved. Between the main Titans, Titans East and the JL involved in that one, it was a hard balancing act to give screen time to everyone. Some bad guys may get some time, as we've seen with Kitten and Fang already.  
_

_I'll be working on this and Terra's Story as time permits. I've got a few ideas for that one that I have to work in. Once I get Terra out of Markovia, that should free some things up idea wise.  
_


	2. Two weeks to go

**[Chapter 2]  
[Raven and Edward's room]**

With the wedding finally two weeks away, Edward and Raven were in high gear. The invitations had been accepted, the press was informed, but, Edward had already said only one reporter and photographer would be invited from the media and that meant a lucky newspaper would get the exclusive scoop.

Edward was reassured by Bruce Wayne that Wayne Enterprises would handle security for the event and, well, Edward and Raven had to make several trips to Gotham City to make sure that they were in the loop security wise. Those plans were relayed to Robin as a courtesy, but, the Titans were informed that security was being handled. That made the Boy Wonder happy, knowing that Wayne Enterprise Security was top-notch in the private security field. The Gotham PD was also tasked to security, at Bruce's request and a check to pay the PD so that the taxpayers were not footing the bill.

Neither Bruce nor Edward wanted to leave anything to chance. Unlike his first marriage to Paula, this time, he knew that there could be an attack by various enemies. This, Edward would not tolerate and if his wedding day was attacked, it would take Starfire or Superman to restrain an enraged Dragon.

In fact, Arella issued a warning that anyone trying to attack the wedding or crash the wedding without an invitation would be immediately arrested and those that might want to engage in violent activities would be met with an overwhelming force of the Titans, Titans East, several honorary Titans, Edward's son, and the Justice League if they got through other layers of security.

Titan Tower was transformed into a dorm room for the Titans East and honorary Titans. The kids would stay in Raven's room, though.

Edward's tux was ready for him to pick up, as was the suits for the gentlemen and a lovely white dress for Raven.

Raven had also reached a decision on the maid-of-honor and, let's say that a certain geomancer was asked to do that. Terra was stunned, yet, humbled enough to accept the honor.

Edward was surprised as well, but, it wasn't his decision to make. He had already selected his best man and Robin had, after pondering it for a long time, finally agreed.

It would mean that he'd have to talk to his former mentor, though. But, Robin finally realized that while he had to strike out on his own, it was time to bury the hatchet. When Rob…ehh, Dick had said he was starting to talk to Bruce, Edward smiled and said, "I'm very proud and happy that you and he are starting to settle the problems between you. I'm glad that I offered you the best man spot."

Edward extended his hand and shook Robin's hand as well. He was happy to see old differences being hashed out.

That was part of a longer plan, though, by the resident Dragon. While the Justice League and Titans were separate teams, they had the same goals in mind and there needed to be a liaison between them on the rare instances both teams were needed to handle a problem. Robin didn't mind Edward serving in that role and the League appointed Edward as well. The League considered Edward to be an honorary member as he was attached to the Titans.

The JL didn't come right out and say it, but, they were concerned that the Teen Titans were too inexperienced to handle the responsibility of protecting a city. Even with Edward's somewhat volatile nature, he provided centuries of experience to the team and he was teaching them as he went along. But, he was also learning from several members of the team in return. They knew now that Starfire was outgrowing her insecurities in the rare instances when she was forced to fight other team mates for real. In fact, after that minor fight with Kitten and Fang, Edward had pulled the young princess aside and said, "I truly appreciate what you did in helping me recover. I know you did that to make amends for Tamaran.

"You didn't have to do that because I had told you that you did nothing wrong, though. Kori, you have to stop beating yourself up over this. You were protecting your blood sister, for X'Hal's sake. It's no different when I have to intervene to protect my Raven and you've seen me have to kill at times to do that. Blackfire's still your family and I would have been disappointed had you not moved to protect her."

"What about you and sister Raven having the argument?" Star asked, "I could have caused you and her to do the breaking up, and then the _rekmas_."

He pulled Starfire into a hug and said, "Kori…There's going to be disagreements between her and I. Just like when the team cannot agree on stuff. It doesn't mean that Rae and I would drift apart. We love each other too much to let that come between us. Raven's an empath, but, I have to sometimes prevent her from doing something that would potentially kill her as she is drawn to stuff like that.

"She's learned to suppress that instinct like she had to deny her emotions, but, that day she wanted to do that herself. I couldn't let her. But, together, both of us working on healing Blackfire prevented her from overstressing herself. We did that for you, Kori. You're not just our team mate. You're my honor sister now, and, I don't say that about everyone I meet. You, Rae and Terra will always have that connection to me."

"Always?" she asked quietly.

"On that, you have my most sacred vow," Edward said, "I give my word in front of my God and yours. Have you seen me break my promises?"

She shook her head, "I have not."

"You never will, unless I absolutely have no choice," Edward replied, "When you swear on the throne, that's the most sacred vow your royalty makes, right? On Earth, when we invoke our God…that's serious stuff."

After they talked, Edward sensed that Starfire was much happier. She had to hear those words of reassurance, she then knew that Edward had not held a grudge and understood why she had fired on him.

"Star," he said finally, "You might have a hard time understanding all of Earth's culture. But, don't let that slow you down. In my eyes, you will never be a troq, you will always be a somebody. If anyone calls you 'nothing' again because of your race, they will have an angry Dragon and equally angry Raven to deal with."

Edward had been told of Val-Yor's racial slurs against Starfire, then, of his reaction with Robin told him to hit the road. Needless to say, Edward was not pleased hearing about that and probably would have pounded the interplanetary bigot into the next solar system. He hoped the sleaze would stay away from the planet. It was bad enough, Edward thought, that mankind still had a long ways to go.

Cyborg had arrived then and heard the tail end of Edward's comments and smiled. Edward had a way of soothing the emotions of the gals on the team.

He also thought back to that trip to the stars and his anger when he realized that "troq" was no better than when he'd be on the receiving end of the "N-word" or called a freak because of his implants…or a "monster" also from idiots not understanding why he was a cyborg. He also felt shame when he misunderstood what Starfire said.

He also wanted to punch that guy into orbit, but, he knew that if he did that, it would validate the guy's opinion as much as if Starfire did it. He never told Starfire that, though. But, that's why he insisted that Rob would want to know right away.

Edward had seen his share of prejudice in his long life and he was well passed toleration of that.

In fact, Raven had to restrain Edward a few times when emails would come in denouncing his upcoming wedding to her. Raven was taking them in stride, but, Edward's anger would threaten to surface.

Edward finally decided to just shunt those to /dev/null and he was rid of them that easily. The AI would keep a running tab to see if any merited stronger reactions and the ones that had gone from simply venting to possible threats were retained for evidence, just in case.

Those emails were also relayed to the security team, but, Edward put those out of his mind.

In fact, he had talked Raven into a nice honeymoon in Hawaii, as they felt Niagara Falls was going to be too crowded for Raven's taste and she wanted to take a bit of time to really get to relax with Edward. Jinx had agreed to fill Raven's spot for the duration and, oddly enough, David felt that the Titans needed a draconic presence and decided it would be a "working vacation" once Edward and Rae teleported to Hawaii. Robin was happily surprised to see that David would fill in.

"I thought you didn't do the 'hero thing,'" Robin said when David offered.

David shrugged his shoulders, "Dad's not had a real vacation in a long time to where he could sit back and relax. Believe me, Robin, I think that's part of his problem. He's burnt out. He had come to Jump to actually get away for a while and hadn't planned on joining the team.

"Don't get me wrong, though. Dad's been really happy here, despite all the bullshit with protecting Raven the last year. He really does love all you guys and I know that since Mom died, he's not really been himself. Raven's his soulmate now, on many levels. It's hard to describe. He's not one to give his heart away so easily.

"From the mid first century on he was actually alone. After my adopted step-brother was killed, his girlfriend had a severe psychotic break. He was beside himself with grief after that to the point that he would only listen to his first honor family. He then had to go through that self-imposed exile until the 1750s and only broke exile because he found my namesake and his family in the woods. They would have died had my dad not helped them for over 40 years. They had given my dad a glimmer of hope that humanity would accept a dragon. Once he saw that, he was more willing to open up over time.

"It was certainly difficult, though. He would always have to move on after a decade or two as folks around him aged and, for the most part, looked the same. Oh, he'd add some aging effects to his features. A gray hair or some wrinkles would be slowly added, but, eventually, he'd start hearing the rumors that something wasn't right about him and he'd move on. But, the longest he stayed in one area was with my namesake. They accepted Dad's nature without batting an eye. He knew that they were exiled from this time period and that was an act of revenge on my namesake. From what I heard, Dad interfered with someone's master plan and, the person made a mistake in taunting Dad over his first girlfriend's suicide."

"Let me guess," Robin said, "He went ballistic."

"Oh yeah," David said, "He had been hoping to help her since somehow she had obtained immortality, but, this enemy gave her a means to kill herself, which was taken as soon as she was handed the weapon. When he was taunted with that, he had to be restrained by my mom and another friend. The one friend was knocked down, but, my mom was able to keep him from killing that other person."

"Your dad doesn't allow many to restrain him when he's furious at someone," Robin said, "Heck, we had to go into Raven's mind and the corrupted Raven tried to restrain him with her powers. He was able to shatter that attempt. He thought that he had lost her then and it didn't take an empath to know how hurt he was. He savagely killed the last remaining essence of Raven's father. He'd gone totally feral, I think."

"Damn," David said, "Raven must be a special person, then. Dad's rarely totally given in to his draconic nature like that. How did she recover enough to help him."

Robin replied, "She saw Edward breaking free and she fought back against her father's wishes. He unleashed what was a megablast of his lightning. He actually drained that in one massive bolt. He attacked Trigon physically and, well, ripped the guy's throat out. Raven's emoticlones had to help calm him down."

"Huh?" David said.

"Raven's technically a multiple personality," Robin said, "Not by choice. The monks had to train her to restrain her emotions and they formed clones within her mind. Each one representing a different aspect of who Raven really is. Her representation of love was able to get through and he calmed down. But, the toll it took on him was high."

"I had gathered that," David replied, "I kind of wish I had been here to help out, but, seeing that Raven and my dad are still together is the best sign that he'll be OK."

"I think he's already recovered," Robin said, "After that incident, Edward realized that the two biggest threats to Raven's life had been handled. He's more willing to let her fight her own battles now, which is a good thing as Raven can handle herself pretty well now."

"How does Dad handle Terra and Starfire?" David asked.

"Well, he spent a lot of time helping Terra," Robin said, "He does care a lot for Terra, seeing that she'd still be a statue if he hadn't come along. But, he considers Terra to be a good friend. We didn't know it at the time, but, she had some deep seeded problems when we found her. She still has her moments of anger, but, Edward's been very patient with her. They've developed almost a father-daughter bond as a result.

"He adores Star as well, I think. He certainly doesn't mind that she's from another planet. Star returns that feeling as well. She really didn't want to have to hit Edward with her Starbolts for real. But, it was viewed as a sign of respect by Edward and he's never held a grudge over it."

David smiled hearing that, "Yep. That sounds like my dad, all right."

"At first, he was reluctant to let Beast Boy use a dragon form," Robin continued, "He admitted that the breath weapons do hurt him, and, he only allows Beast Boy to breath ice."

"Smart move," David said, "The various breath weapons do cause some damage and he's not a true dragon. The ice is, damage-wise, not that bad. But, the flame and lightning…yeah, they can hurt a bit. It took me a long time to get used to the feeling. I take it Beast Boy doesn't use a dragon form that often?"

"Not really," Robin said, "Sometimes in sparring matches, he'll use that against Edward. He's used it a few times in a for real fight, but, I think Edward prompts him to use it."

They talked for a while after that before Edward came in with a smile on his face.

"Just talked to Alfred," he said, "Everything's in place for the wedding, finally."

"That's good news," Robin replied, "Do you have everyone you need, then?"

"I do," Edward replied with an ironic chuckle, "Alfred has everyone's suits and dresses ready, including our friends who wish to attend in their civilian attire.

"Cyborg agreed to escort Rae down the aisle, Arella's got her part as well. Melvin's going to be the flower girl. Timmy and Teether are too young to really take part, though. Terra's going to keep an eye on them as well as Starfire. Beast Boy has offered to be 'head usher.' I think everything's covered.

"The head monk of the monastery agreed to perform the service, so he and several of the other monks will also be attending. They are the remnants of the Azarathian Order, though. I'm happy to give them some exposure."

**[Nevermore]**

Raven was understandably nervous, even though there was still a couple of weeks before the ceremony. As she meditated, though, her emoticlones were trying to keep her calm.

"Come on, Ravie," Happy said, "No need to feel nervous. We're going to be with the guy for the rest of our life, right?"

"First off…it's RAVEN, not 'Ravie.' Second, how else am I supposed to feel?" Raven sighed.

Love reached over to Raven, "Try true love, Raven. I know you already feel that, though. We all waited for this time to come, even at your darkest moments. If Edward had any doubts before Trigon tried to kill us all, he wouldn't have come to the rescue."

"The others would have," Raven objected.

"They don't have the link, though," Knowledge said, "They wouldn't have figured it out in time. Either Malchior would have shredded us all, leaving nothing behind but a shell or Trigon would have corrupted us, forcing the Titans to kill."

Raven thought about that and realized that Knowledge was correct. And, Love didn't come right out and say it, but, it took a strong love for them to stay a couple after the last rescue in Nevermore. Love knew how tortured Edward was at the time, thinking that the Raven he knew and loved was gone. That, in Love's viewpoint, was the tipping point for them. Either Edward accepted that Raven still loved him, or he would have simply left the team.

"Raven?" Timid asked, "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Raven smiled at the only emotion she needed to treat with the kid gloves, "No, Timid. Just pre-wedding jitters. Edward's got them as well, I feel."

Over the past few months, Edward's "mental presence" had formed an emoticlone of Edward. That was mainly because Edward had been subjected to her nightmares and other stronger emotions.

"Hey," he said, "Raven's going to be all right, little one." Timid smiled as she didn't mind that nickname.

In fact, the clone of Edward was more of a guardian at times, watching over Timid and soothing her when things were not going well. The clone also protected Raven during the times she was asleep and having nightmares. He and Brave would team up to fend off the worst of them as needed and that allowed Raven to get more restful sleep.

The real Edward suspected that would happen at some point, but, during the times the link was in active use, the cloned version stayed on the sidelines, allowing the real Edward to converse with Raven as needed.

"I know," Timid said, walking over to the cloned Edward and hugging him. This particular emoticlone felt safest when Edward was around.

Needless to say, the hug was happily returned. As the real Edward had grown very fond of Timid, so did the cloned Edward.

"My real self loves all you girls, remember that," he said. "As I am Raven's interpretation of Edward as well as the old mental presence from the link, you all have access to him."

Happy merely smiled broadly. She was certainly enjoying the new Raven, even if she still hated "Ravie". Then again, Raven only allowed Edward to have a nickname for her.

Raven herself ended her meditation session later on, more relaxed then she was earlier. The emoticlones were off in their realms, content in the knowledge that things were OK.

And, time marched on…

* * *

_Well, speaking of time marching on...In just a few short days, relatively speaking, will be the first anniversary of me starting this series. Granted that I had started writing "Dragon and the Titans" probably a month before I posted it, I am using the date of first publication as the benchmark._

_The next chapter will probably be the setup chapter for the wedding itself. Meaning all the elements will come together between the Titans, honorary Titans and the Justice League. Also, a long awaited reconciliation is likely in the chapter as well...I may pull the trigger on a character change as well since there would be two Robins at the wedding and I want to keep them straight, I might switch the Titans Robin over to Nightwing.  
_

_Robin certainly has a new understanding on Edward, though, and incorporates several prior plot points in Edward's life. I can't fully incorporate a lot of the prior points at once, but, here's some tidbits: In the mid 1st century, he was teamed up with Xena and Gabrielle (his honor family) and he was dating Callisto - she was trying to redeem herself and when their adopted son (in my Xena AU, Gabrielle had twins...Edward and Callisto were entrusted with his care) died in a storm, Callisto's mind snapped (and that dovetailed back into the actual series). Linus (that was Edward's name then) almost lost his own mind, but, Xena and Gabrielle knew that something major had happened and raced to comfort him...Turned out that Xena had to comfort both her friends. When Callisto killed herself...It was Xena who broke the sad news and that caused Edward to enter a period of grief/depression for a short time. As explained in previous stories, his emotions are far more intense than regular human emotions.  
_

_OK, Edward still overcompensates for something that happened when he was still relatively young with his protection of Raven and the other Titans, but, that's also what endears Raven to him.  
_

_Yes, Edward's been through the wringer, several times. He still comes out on top, even battered, bruised and sometimes, mad as hell at the world. But, the few failures in his long life have shaped his personality...a lot.  
_

_Not sure when I will be picking up "Terra's Story", sadly. The ideas just aren't flowing...In fact, it's reminding me of Beast Boy's reaction after getting webbed by Fang: "Super Loogies?! BLEAH!" (as in stuck to a wall).  
_


	3. Parties

**Chapter 3  
[10 days later]**

The days were dragging by, even for Edward. The plans were finalized and between the Justice League transporters and the teleportation by Raven and Edward, everyone that needed to be in Gotham City was there and set up in one of Gotham's finest hotels, all expenses paid by Bruce Wayne.

However, Edward and Raven spent their time at Wayne Manor along with Robin, who decided he needed to settle things with Bruce since he was the best man.

In fact, Dick asked Edward to sit in on the discussion with Bruce. Both would be out of uniform. That was something Edward insisted on, though.

Alfred accommodated Edward with a roast beef dinner the way Dick loved, even though there would be roast beef on the menu during the reception at the Manor following the ceremony. But, that was being catered as Edward did not want to put too much on Alfred's shoulders.

But, as they all sat down, Edward said, "Thanks for having me sit in on this. As I understand this, there was a serious disagreement between both of you before Dick, as Robin, moved to Jump City and pretty much had a trial by fire right away with the Gordanian invasion to try to recapture Starfire and ended up founding the Teen Titans.

"It's well past time, though, for both of you to bury what remains of this particular hatchet.

"Bruce, thank you for not cutting Dick off from being funded. Your support of Dick has been above and beyond the call of duty.

"Dick, thank you for allowing Bruce to continue to help the Titans when it wasn't needed for him to do so. That tells this old dragon that there is still a mutual respect.

"Also, Dick, I speak for the other Titans here: Thank you for being the team leader. You were taught well, I believe, and it shows. Sure, you tend to be a tad obsessive at times, and, from what I heard from the other members, it was mainly revolving around the now late Slade. I have to assume that was instilled in you by Bruce, though.

"Bruce, you've certainly passed along your skill and drive as Batman to Dick in his role as Robin. For the most part, that's worked out well. But, you also taught him to push away his closest friends who all have something to bring to the table back in Jump City. It's previously driven a wedge between them all. He's been roundly chewed by the original members of the team, save Starfire who couldn't understand that at the time.

"But, I sense that there's still a lot of friction here that needs to be aired out. And, Richard, with you accepting the honor and responsibility of being my Best Man in a few days, maybe it's time to say what needs to be said without bitterness.

"Bruce, you did not have to fund this whole wedding out of pocket. However, I am very grateful for this generosity regardless. Giving the Titans the hotel rooms was also very kind and not what I expected to see from Batman. Now, I see that Bruce Wayne is who you are, but, Batman is what you do.

"Both of you are very good at what you do."

Richard ate some of the roast beef, savoring the taste and memories as well.

"Dick," Bruce said, "It's not easy for me to admit this. But, I was wrong. I thought that you'd come back, asking for forgiveness cause Jump City chewed you up and spat you out. I was wrong to push you away. When I heard you were willing to be part of a team, I thought I was hearing things.

"But, I was happy to know that I could still help without being in the way of what you wanted to do as a crime fighter.

"You've certainly exceeded my expectations."

Dick glared at Bruce, "You thought I couldn't hack it out there in the big, bad world, was that it? You obviously didn't think very highly of me then."

Bruce held up his hands, "I had taught you everything I know, Dick. But, I was not sure if you were ready. I did think highly of you. I still do. I couldn't be prouder of you for sticking to your guns. At the time, you had little to no experience being on your own in crime fighting. Not everyone can manage that."

Edward listened without saying anything, just taking a few bites. He was hoping that things would not get too heated.

Dick sighed, "You were right in that I wasn't experienced enough in that area, but, I had to try anyway. Even after the first encounter with the future Titans, I'll admit to being worried. The apartment I had certainly wasn't the best location for fighting crime, but, for the few weeks I had it, it served its purpose.

"Linking up with the others was certainly a good move. But, there were times I missed how good I had it here. When you offered to fund the construction of our tower, I thought there had to be a catch…but, none ever came."

"That was intentional," Bruce replied, "I knew, deep down, that I messed up. That was my roundabout way of telling you this: I apologize for pushing you away and pushing you out of my life and as my partner. I wasn't trying to buy your forgiveness then or now."

Dick looked stunned for a moment, "You've never once apologized for a mistake. Why now?"

"Because I put Master Bruce up to it," Alfred said as he came into view, "But, it also had to come from his heart. After you left, Master Bruce wasn't really himself. Miss Gordon wouldn't talk to him, and, well, Batgirl told Batman off as well."

"Another member of the Bat Family?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bruce replied, "But, she and Robin teamed up quite a bit as well. After the split, she lost interest in being a crime fighter."

Edward nodded, "Understandable, I think.

"Bruce, forgive me for asking: Is this apology truly from the heart and that you mean it?"

Bruce said, "Absolutely."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Dick said, "I accept your apology and forgive you, Bruce. You were my father after my parents were killed. Thank you for that."

Edward, hearing that, smiled. He didn't even need to rely on any additional ways to persuade the two to open up. He realized that the two were ready to set aside the past without much prompting. In fact, Edward knew he made the right choice to ask Dick to be his best man.

The three dug in with gusto after that. The wine that Alfred chose for the evening was perfect, even though Edward and Bruce limited themselves to the one glass. Dick was still underage, so, he settled for a Cherry Coke.

Tim had opted to spend the night at a friend's house, so, that let the grown-ups have another important talk.

"How is Tim?" Edward asked Bruce.

"He's doing quite well," Bruce replied, "His training is coming along nicely and I think he's ready to come on missions."

"Will he also be Robin?" Dick asked.

Bruce nodded, "That's his goal, but, it presents a problem as there shouldn't be two Robins."

"I've been thinking about that, anyway," Dick said, "Edward's wedding will not be attended by me as Robin. I'm going to retire as the original Robin and introduce Nightwing at that time, if that's all right with you, Edward?"

"Let me ask Rae as well," Edward said. He thought about using the link, but, pulled out his communicator instead. After opening it, he turned on the high encryption mode.

"Edward to Raven," he said.

"Hi, dear!" she replied, "How are things at the Manor?"

"Wonderful," Edward said, "Bruce and Richard talked and things ended up settled. Bruce apologized, Richard forgave. But, that's not the reason I'm calling, or using the encryption. Richard wants to retire as Robin and introduce Nightwing at the wedding. Would you have any problem with that?"

Raven thought for a moment and said, "Well, Robin is listed as Best Man. It would look weird to see Nightwing in his place at the last minute. Wish he would have said something earlier."

Dick looked like he wanted to kick himself.

"Forgot about that," he muttered.

"So, just let Lois know that the wedding is the final appearance of the original Robin as you're passing the mantle to the new kid," Raven said, "Problem solved."

Dick looked at Bruce, who merely said, "It's your call, Richard."

Richard sighed and said, "Fine. I suppose it can wait."

"How's the party going?" Edward asked. Starfire insisted on "the shower of the bride," with the other gals on the team. Raven had rolled her eyes, but, went along with it.

Starfire grabbed the communicator and said, "Glorious, friend Edward! Why aren't you here?"

"Star," Edward explained, "This is an old Earth tradition where the bride and her friends who are girls get together and the bride is given presents to help the bride in her marriage. Some gifts are useful around the house. Others are, well, for intimate moments with her new husband."

Just then, Raven let off an embarrassed squeak.

[Rae?] Edward asked as her mental presence just shifted to an odd color in his mind.

[Remind me to kill Jinx later,] she said, [She got me a very sheer nightgown.]

Edward busted out laughing, much to the surprise of Bruce and Richard.

"Sorry, guys!" he said, "Something Rae got…For my eyes only."

Both guys understood what that meant.

Starfire was still on the screen and she looked confused, "Why is sister Raven blushing so hard?"

Jinx replied off screen, "It's something that only Edward will see her in. It's very…revealing."

"Ahh," Starfire said, "So Edward can see sister Raven in…" A black aura suddenly formed and the picture changed.

Terra had grabbed the communicator and was laughing hard.

"This is rocking!" she said, "Raven just put the muffler on Starfire."

"Careful, Terra," Richard advised, "Raven doesn't enjoy being laughed at."

"Raven just released Star and she's smiling?!" Terra relayed.

[You OK?] Edward asked.

[I love this!] Happy replied, [Love is beside herself with mirth as well. She's got a weird look in her eyes, though.]

[I'll bet,] Edward said with a chuckle.

"Hey," he said, "I'll let you gals go. I'm sure that I'll see what you all got my girl at some point."

He closed the communicator and chuckled, "Raven's emoticlones are enjoying themselves for a change."

"That's good," Dick said.

The house phone rang for a moment before stopping.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said about 15 seconds later, "You have a phone call on the private line."

"Excuse me," Bruce said, getting up.

He talked to the person on the other end for a few moments and then sat down.

"That was the security personnel," he said, "They will be going over a sweep of the grounds tomorrow to check for bugs and other unauthorized equipment."

"What about the Batcave?" Edward asked.

"They won't find it," Bruce said, "The entrance is well concealed and the cover story is that it's sealed. I can lock the passageway that is between the mansion and the cave."

**[Gotham Embassy Suites Hotel]**

In the suite only hotel, Raven had gathered with the other gals on the Titans for the traditional bridal shower and for once, she was letting her true self be in play. Sure, she had really loosened up since Edward arrived, but, she still had to have some measure of control.

But, some gals were picking up on Raven's nervousness and they were worried.

"Raven?" Terra asked, "You OK?"

"I'm fine, Terra," she replied.

"You can't fool me," Terra said gently, "You might be fine on the outside, but, knowing you as well as I do, this is a mask. In a way, it's opposite of Beast Boy's mask. He jokes to cover his pain, you try to hide behind a non-caring mask. But, at night, he drops the act. Sometimes, he cries in his sleep and calms when he's held. I know Edward does that with you."

Raven sighed, "Just pre-wedding jitters, I think. I'll be fine."

Kole said, "You can't let this get to you. Edward's a great guy. You're lucky to have captured his heart. From what David tells me, he hasn't opened up his heart to many people."

Raven looked at Kole and smiled softly, "I know. I'm sorry, though. I knew you had feelings for him at first glance…"

Kole reached up and gently silenced Raven, "Hey, no need to apologize. I understand."

It turned out that all the gals had bought Raven something, though.

Jinx, of course, bought the nearly invisible nightgown that Raven almost put the other pink-haired member through the window. But, she also had bought some other "adult goodies" for Raven that got a huge blush.

Kole had brought several things from her little tropical corner of the world that she made herself.

Starfire bought Raven a very nice two piece, but, really skimpy bathing suit. Being Tamaranian meant that Starfire wasn't overly concerned about the lack of clothing…and, Raven didn't have the heart to tell Starfire that the bottoms would be a bit too revealing, especially to cover the backside.

Terra was more "down to earth" with what she bought her co-rescuer and friend. She had perused Raven's bridal registry and bought several of the things Raven wanted: Pots, pans, additional towels and stuff that while they had at the Tower, that stuff was more community owned. Terra even went so far as to have several towels and washcloths made with a black raven on them. That got a smile out of Raven, and a smile through the link from Edward when she sent him the "visual".

But, that wasn't all. About an hour after the party started, there was a knock at the door. Terra, being closest, opened it to see a striking redhead with wings with a bunch of stuff as well.

She entered and said, "Hope I'm not too late."

"You're not, Hawkgirl," Arella said, "Please, come in."

"Please, call me Shayara," Hawkgirl said, "I dropped the secret identity years ago."

Arella said, "Thank you.

"Please, allow me to introduce the rest of the group: We have Terra, Starfire, Kole and Jinx. You already know my daughter, Raven. Folks, this is Shayara, or Hawkgirl."

The girls got up and shook her hand. Well, Starfire opted for the warrior's armgrip, instead of a hug. For once, Star realized that while Shayara was a tough warrior, she was more like Raven in that department.

Before Arella could close the door, a beautiful raven haired woman came in, also with gifts.

"Diana?" Shayara said.

"One and the same," the disguised Wonder Woman replied.

"We have room," Raven said drily, "Come on in."

Raven handled the introductions this time around. But, the women folk were still coming: Zatanna teleported to the door and asked for entry, offering the opportunity to be denied. But, she was warmly invited in as well.

"Raven," she said, "Thank you for allowing me here. Please, accept my humble apology for turning my back on you before."

Raven waved it off, saying, "I forgave you a long time ago. You did what you thought was right, considering my heritage. In fact, I want to thank you for doing that, as I would not have found Edward nor he I."

Zatanna was surprised hearing that. She expected the empath to harbor a grudge. But, she humbly nodded and said, "You're welcome." She set some gifts down next to Diana's and Shayara's pile.

Raven got up and physically got Zatanna's gifts first. She reached in and pulled out the first wrapped item and opened it. She made no effort to hide the smile as it was a book of highly advanced spells that Raven didn't have. In fact, all of the gifts from Zatanna were either magical tomes or the ingredients for some of the new spells.

"Some of those spells are very powerful," she cautioned Raven, "But, I know you'll use them responsibly."

"Thank you," Raven said.

Diana's gifts, were more along the lines to help Raven in fights. Raven was given some light armor that according to Diana were made at the forge of the gods to not only be lightweight, but, give her plenty of protection regardless.

Shayara brought Raven several types of lotions and a certificate for a massage in Honolulu.

Arella chuckled as she bought Raven several similar items.

"How did you know Edward and I were going to Hawaii?" Raven asked.

"He told us, actually," Shayara said with a smile.

The gals settled back and enjoyed themselves after that. Raven was pleased at the various gifts presented.

The one thing though, that Raven made absolutely clear was: No male strippers unless they wanted to be left chilling in Barrow, Alaska.

**[Two days later]  
[Wayne Manor]**

Not to be outdone, the guys had to throw a bachelor party for Edward. All of the male Titans and Justice League members were there, in their civilian attire as well.

Bruce made the necessary introductions, as he was the host, he felt that duty fell upon him.

Edward wasn't sure what to think, as when he got married in 1751, there was no party thrown for him, however, he went along with it.

"It's not often the League attends a party," Clark Kent said with a smile. Clark had vouched for Edward knowing who was who in the league, as did Bruce, so, there was no pretense needed. That made Edward happy, but, it was also a major honor given all the superheroes in the room would rather protect their civilian identities, then again, Edward was also used to keeping those types of secrets.

The drinks were poured, non-alcoholic of course. Mainly due to the Titans all being underage, though.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and midway through the get-together, Bruce handed Edward an envelope and whispered, "Here is a pre-funded Credit Card in your name with $50,000 on it, and a card for Raven with a similar amount on it."

Edward looked stunned, and, for a nearly 3,000 year old Dragon, that's pretty hard to do.

"Bruce," he said, "I appreciate this very generous gift, but, I can't accept this. You have paid for all this out of your own pocket as thanks…"

Just then, he felt a mental smack upside the head.

"…Then again," he continued, "Raven sort of reminded me that we could use these. So, I will graciously accept regardless."

Edward rubbed the back of his head as Bruce said, "I see that your link with Rachel is also able to transmit a physical feeling?"

Edward chuckled, "Yep. Raven and I certainly are bonded on different levels. When she hurts or gets hurt, I tend to feel it. She has, at least once, had the phantom feeling of my spinal ridges glowing. We can also sense each other's nightmares as well."

"Interesting," J'onn said, "So, she just objected to you almost turning down Bruce's gift?"

"You could say that, Manhunter," Edward said.

"I'm also a telepath, remember?" he said.

"I know," Edward sighed.

The superhero get-together lasted for a few more hours and sort of broke up on its own.

Edward went to bed that night, excited for the wedding, yet, nervous. It was a feeling he didn't like and certainly did not have in 1751 when he was first married.

But, as he fell asleep, his thoughts turned towards the violet haired empath and how much he truly loved her. He rested, comfortable in the fact that she returned the feelings.

* * *

_This is probably going to be a shorter story than I realized. With "Terra's story" still trying to find a way to be written and, somewhat demoralized due to other things...like a shooting spree in the states...The muse is strangely quiet._

_And, if anyone was looking for updates to another story I started on, might as well stop as I pulled it. I might resurrect that in a different format as more of an aftermath type story, but, no promises either.  
_

_Next chapter is probably the wedding itself.  
_


	4. Wedding Day at last!

**Chapter 4  
[Wedding Day!]**

The big day had finally arrived. A temporary structure had been erected on the grounds of Wayne Manor to accommodate the guests and friends of Edward and Raven.

Robin had opted to go with his mask on, even though he would be in a tux as the best man. For that matter, Cyborg was also going to have to be clothed as well.

The various kids were also getting ready. Starfire was placed in charge of Melvin, Timmy and Teether as they liked her. Melvin, now that she knew how to control her powers better, could summon and dismiss Bobby at will (for the most part.)

As the time drew near, though, the Bride arrived via teleport and was hustled away by Terra to get ready.

Beast Boy was having a quick meeting with the ushers, having been given some basic instructions by Edward a few weeks ago. Edward had made it clear that there were to be no slip-ups…or Beast Boy might be wishing he could teleport.

Security for the event was extremely tight with not only ground security units, but, helicopters were stationed overhead with strict orders to defend the airspace. Bruce used his contacts within the FAA to restrict the airspace around the Manor to the security birds. Anyone else would not only be escorted to the nearest airport, but, their pilots license would be in jeopardy. The ATC systems were tied into the Titan Tower AI as a precaution as well as the local security HQ.

Lois and Jimmy had flown in from Metropolis the day before and introduced to Edward. Perry, however, couldn't make the trip as he was needed to manage the paper.

When Edward had announced very limited press coverage, as in one paper who would get the exclusive, both he and Raven were blasted with emails from every single news organization in the United States wanting in on the action, hoping for the exclusive. The bidding war was, well, intense and while Edward and Raven got a chuckle out of some of the figures (the national news groups started offering millions to get the scoop!)

It finally got to the point where Edward had taken enough and told the press that he had already selected the reporter and a photographer and that would not be revealed until the day of the wedding, plain and simple. Actually, he asked Arella to handle it as she would have the "diplomacy" needed to handle the screaming hordes of irate news reporters.

As the time approached, Edward got into his tuxedo, a white and violet-blue outfit that he and Raven picked out weeks before. In fact, the entire wedding party would have matching tuxes (or wedding dresses for Raven's entourage).

Robin came over and straightened Edward's tie (a sky blue bow tie) and said, "Don't be so skittish, man. Raven's not going to bite your head off."

"I would hope not," Edward replied, "Just the pre-wedding jitters."

"Pop," David said, "Relax. Raven's a good fit for you. I've waited a long time for you to get to this day.

"Mom would be happy for you as well."

Edward thought back to when Paula was killed. Her last word were, "Don't you dare torture yourself. I want you to find someone who will make you as happy as we were when we first got married. Remember that I…love…" Paula didn't get to finish the sentence and died.

Edward grieved for a long time, though. He still missed her, and, well, Raven had figured out why he was lonely when they first met. However, life went on, Edward healed emotionally when he found the Titans. He had a mission once more to protect and defend those he loved.

To his son, it was a long time in coming, though. He was certainly pleased when Edward told him that he was re-marrying, which is why he would fill in while his dad was on a honeymoon. It would have worked out for everyone.

**[Raven's dressing room]**

Raven also was nervous and nothing the emoticlones could say would totally erase that. But, she had her friends there to help as well.

"Raven," Terra said quietly, "You have to relax." She was trying to finish the task of making sure Raven's wedding gown would stay put until after the ceremony.

"Easy for you to say," Raven replied, "You're not the one getting married and have your fiancée in the back of your head."

"Hey," Terra objected, "I think about Garfield all the time and I know I'm in his thoughts."

"Boyfriend Robin does do the occupying of my thoughts as well," Starfire said.

Raven sighed, "It's not the same for you two, though. I'm not complaining as I love the fact that Edward's so close."

Arella soothed, "It's just pre-wedding jitters, dear. I think most brides have them."

"I know," Raven said softly, "I'm afraid that Edward might want to back down."

"Not a chance of that happening," Bumblebee said, chiming in, "He's a good guy, girlfriend."

"Please," Starfire said, "Why did you call sister Raven that?"

"It's meant more literal," Terra explained, "Or a show of respect and friendship."

Starfire giggled, "I see."

Raven was as ready as she would be. Gown was perfect, the customary garter belt was in place and Raven kind of had an idea who whe wanted the post-wedding bouquet to go to.

**[2 PM]**

The time had finally arrived. Beast Boy and his ushers had seated the guests, superhero and folks in civilian identity. Lois and Jimmy were seated in the second row, where Jimmy could get some shots in.

The monk was in place, ready to start the ceremony. Robin had the ring for Edward to place on Raven's finger.

The music was already playing softly in the background for the visitors to enjoy. In short, everything was in place.

At 2 PM on the dot, the music changed to the traditional "Here Comes The Bride."

The monk said, "Would everyone please rise?"

Of course, everyone did and turned towards the back to see Melvin dropping rose petals along the aisle with a smile on her face as well. She was looking pretty, that's for sure.

Timmy and Teether were up front, being watched over, for the time being, by Starfire. The trio had accepted her as their temporary babysitter pretty quickly, luckily. Raven had to remind them that they had to be on their absolutely best behavior, though. Más Y Meños were helping as well, despite the language barrier.

After Melvin dropped the petals, the maidens came up: Starfire, BumbleBee, Jinx, Kole, and Argent made up that list. They took their seats as the guys came in that Edward wanted to honor: Bruce Wayne in his civilian identity escorting Arella, Superman, Flash, Kid Flash (both had agreed to set any issues aside for the day), Green Lantern, David, and Gnarrk.

Finally, her arm wrapped in Cyborg's arm made her way to the aisle. The crowd was impressed with the dress, but, they kept quiet and respectful.

Cyborg delivered Raven to Edward's side and waited.

"Dearly beloved," the monk said, "We are gathered here today in the presence of God and in the company of these witnesses to celebrate the marriage of Edward Barnes to Rachel Roth.

"Marriage is a sacred bond between husband and wife, a bond never to be taken lightly. Marriage is the supreme act of love and trust, never to be broken nor betrayed. It's the ultimate bond between not just two people, but, two souls who will be forever intertwined. Two people willing to share their lives with one another.

"Marriage is before God eternal and ordained by Him. It pleases the Creator when two souls join to become one.

"Who escorts this woman to her husband?"

Cyborg replied, "I do." He then sat down.

"Love," the monk continued, "is not measured by length of time Edward and Raven have been together, for their love transcends the centuries. It is measured by the commitment towards one another, through the good times and the bad times and their level of care and trust. We know Edward accepts Raven for who and what she is. Likewise, Raven accepts Edward wholeheartedly and without reservation. Those who know the couple the best have seen this love being tested by fire and their love has come through the flames stronger and more brilliant each time. Malchior tried and failed. Yet, the love between Edward and Raven has defeated even Trigon the Terrible. This is what we celebrate today.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

Arella replied, "I do." She also took her seat.

"I must now ask this question: If anyone knows of a reason why these two should not be married, let that person speak now, or forever hold their peace."

The monk waited for a few moments and smiled as there were no objections.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he worried that someone would actually object.

"Marriage is a sacred act and an obligation to each other. Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. It is the formation of a new family and to blend two families at the same time.

"In order to symbolize this, Edward and Raven will now fill this container with different colors of sand: Red and orange to symbolize Edward and his son, David. Violet and dark blue to symbolize Raven and Arella. Then, a layer of white to symbolize the purity of this marriage. In doing so, the families will be combined."

Raven first dumped her sand on the bottom of the container, then, Arella poured hers in. Edward poured his in, followed by David. Then, Edward and Raven poured in the white sand on top of the colored sand. The sand was then sealed to prevent a spillage later on.

Both stepped back to allow the crowd to see it. Jimmy snapped a picture of the container's contents.

"As their family grows," the monk continued, "They will be able to fill this container. May it one day be filled and never emptied.

"I understand that you have made your own vows?"

Edward replied, "We have."

The monk nodded and said, "Please continue."

Edward looked at Raven and, taking her hand, said, "Raven, since the first day we met, I have no longer been alone, for you are my constant companion. You have led me out of darkness, just by being yourself. The bond that we have grows stronger today. You've seen me at my best and at my worst and have accepted me and loved me through thick and thin.

"Raven, I don't know what the future holds for you and I. That's one ability, though, I'm glad I do not have, for, I would be dreading a day that no one wants to see. But, instead, I choose to look forward to spending a long time with you by my side. It doesn't matter if we're fighting evil side-by-side or if we decide to one day to leave this life behind and start anew. For, it's our love that binds us together. You to me, me to you...us to the Titans we will always call family no matter what happens.

"Raven, from this day forth, I promise to love you even more and to cherish you daily. I will be there through the good times as well as the bad times. I pledge to you my loyalty and faithfulness for as long we may live. I promise to take care of you and to be the husband you have wanted. I promise to protect you when you are unable to protect yourself. I promise to be the best father I know how to be to any of our children. I promise that there will never be another and I will forsake all others. And, above all, I promise to honor you. In front of these witnesses, I so swear."

Edward heard a few sniffles in the crowd, one he recognized as Starfire.

Raven said, "Edward, from our initial meeting, I have loved you. I knew at first I was transferring leftover feelings onto you, but, as time passed, I realized that my feelings were true. I knew that you would be the one. You've protected me when I was unable to protect myself. You've loved me despite how creepy I used to think I was.

"You've brought me out of a self-imposed shell and seen the real me. You've held me in my weakest moments and have been my constant friend and companion. You've seen me at my best and my worst and have loved me despite that. You've loved me despite my heritage, despite who my father was. You've protected me from those who wanted revenge against me and against the team itself.

"I may never know what the attraction was at first, and, I don't care about that. I still want you by my side. My emotions are at peace with you as you've proven by word and deed that you are worthy to be my life-mate.

"You've been my protector first when I couldn't protect myself. You're my best friend always. We've seen each other at the most vulnerable. You've seen and withstood it when my emotion fueled powers run amok, weathering the storm, enduring the emotional tsunamis without a single complaint. You've trusted me when you've had your own emotional issues to see you at the most vulnerable states.

"Edward, I promise to love you and cherish you every moment we have together. I promise to be the best wife I can be and to honor you. I promise that you'll never be alone for all the days of our lives. I promise to be your constant companion and your friend. I will protect you as you protect me. I will take care of you when you are unable to care for yourself. I promise my faithfulness and loyalty and will forsake all others. I promise to be the best mother I know how to be. In front of our friends and witnesses, I so swear."

There was more sniffling from the crowd as the monk smiled.

"Who has the rings?" he asked.

Robin said, "I do." He handed Edward and Raven their boxes. Reaching over, he took the ring out of its box and placed it in front of her engagement ring. Then, she took the ring she held and put it on Edward's finger.

Edward said, "Raven, with this ring, I thee wed."

Raven said, "Edward, with this ring, I thee wed."

The monk said, "Holy Father, Bless these rings, that each gives, receives, and wears as a token of the covenant between them and God, and may they ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, in love, and in happiness, and with good purpose do thy will.

Bless this couple, Father, so that they may continue to do your will and that those lives they touch are blessed as thou see fit. Amen."

"By the power invested in me by God and the State of California, I am proud to pronounce you man and wife!"

Edward lifted Raven's veil as the monk said, "You may now kiss the bride." They embraced and kissed one another to the cheers of the assembled crowd, Titans and Justice League alike.

The monk said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…Mr. and Mrs. Edward Barnes!" They turned around to face the crowd, who cheered once more.

The ceremony, albeit short was over at that point as Edward and Raven moved to the back of the tent.

They thanked their friends and family as folks left the structure and headed for the Manor itself for the reception.

As the last of the assembled superheroes and friends left, Lois came up and asked, "Could I get an interview with you in a bit?"

"Of course, Miss Lane," Edward said, "How about after the reception? I want you and your photographer to enjoy yourselves as well."

"That'll work," Lois replied, "Congratulations, you two." She smiled.

"Thank you," Raven said.

They took their time to get to the Manor and as they did, they looked up and saw the security helicopter heading off to intercept something.

"Hold up, my dear," Edward said, pulling his communicator out.

As they watched, a missile streaked towards the helicopter!

* * *

_Ohhh...Another cliffhanger! LOL! The evil plot raven strikes again...or does he? The answer will come after Christmas, I'm afraid. I want to return focus to "Terra's Story" for a bit._

_Well, I opted to add a few minor sentences to the wedding ceremony. It had been bothering me for a while and felt that I didn't really think it through very well. The added phrasing does help a bit. Sadly, I don't write many wedding ceremonies (I did Edward's 1751 wedding, obviously)...Oh well, right?  
_


	5. Reception time!

**Chapter 5  
[Five minutes earlier]**

As the wedding was going on, the Wayne Security helicopter was monitoring a possible inbound aircraft that was still several miles out. ATC had already warned the unknown and unidentified aircraft that it was heading towards restricted airspace and to alter course. The aircraft was, thus far, ignoring the hails.

The pilot was trying to get a lock with his aircraft weapons on the Wayne bird to knock it out of the air, then, attack the grounds.

As the wedding party moved inside, the pilot got a lock with a long range AMRAMM missile and launched a pair, hoping to knock the aircraft down.

What he didn't expect, though, was to see a large dragon suddenly appear and as the missiles were radar seekers, they locked onto Edward instead. Edward flew away as the other flying members of all the assembled teams took to the air.

Superman took the lead as he traced the vapor trails back to their source and streaked towards the attacking force.

Edward was still being chased by the missiles and flew after Superman. While not even coming close to Superman's speed, Edward knew those missiles had some way to go before they ran out of fuel. He saw the speck in the distance of the now fleeing fighter and said, [Honey, get hold of Superman, have him break of the chase, please.]

[Ok,] she said, [Why couldn't we have had this wedding in peace?]

[Just a minor annoyance, my wife,] Edward reassured his new wife.

Superman veered off a moment later and Edward teleported back to the Manor. The missiles, having lost lock, reacquired a lock on a target. Its source! The pilot tried firing chaff to deflect the sudden missile lock and the missile plowed through that and a few long moments later the plane exploded, a parachute drifting towards the ground.

Superman retrieved the pilot, though and found out that the pilot was employed by some guy he had never seen before. He was a mercenary for hire and was only supposed to send a message.

Superman turned the pilot over to the civilian authorities who would charge the pilot of employing a weapon of mass destruction, failure to obey instructions from ATC, violation of restricted airspace and attempted murder.

What the pilot didn't know, though, was that later, he would be visited by Batman to get more information. Bruce wasn't happy that the event had been interrupted and would get some answers. So, he decided that in the next day or two, he'd make a visit to the local jail. He would not even consider allowing Edward or Raven to interrupt their honeymoon. He might allow Nightwing to help, though.

Well, the flyers from all the teams returned to the Manor and quickly picked up where they left off.

Edward and Raven teleported back and after he resumed his human form sighed. He was not overly happy this incident happened, but, he was determined not to let it ruin the rest of the day.

No one had been killed or even hurt and that was more important to him on this particular day.

As the newly married couple walked into the room full of assembled Titans and Justice League members as well as other guests, the bar was opened to those who wished to partake of various soft drinks and for those of age, there was a selection of various hard drinks.

Edward opted for a domestic beer for himself and got a Pepsi for Raven and returned to the center table where Robin and Terra were chatting. Robin, of course, had one final duty to perform as best man (Normally, that would include signing the wedding license, but, that would require putting his birth name, so, Bruce would sign it) and that was to make the customary Best Man speech and toast to the happy couple.

Terra would sign the license under her birth name since that was basically common knowledge and she would make a few comments as well. She was a bit nervous as she typically didn't do any public speaking.

They would make their comments after the feast was served. And, what a feast it was! Bruce and Edward had put together a huge spread to please everyone, vegetarian and meat eater alike. After that was done, Alfred was tasked with getting the catering company on board with the desired menu.

For most of the guests, it was a rare treat to have copious amounts of prime rib, ham, and chicken available as well as different vegetables, fruits and salads. It had been briefly considered to serve the plates with a full wait staff, but, Bruce balked at that as he was concerned about too many civilians being inside the mansion and stumbling on the entrance to the Batcave as well as the other Titans who did not need to know that Bruce moonlighted as Batman, so, it was decided that the feast would be done cafeteria style.

As the appetizers were swiftly eaten, the main dishes were brought out and set up as well as plenty of dishes, silverware, etc.

As folks dug in, a DJ hired for the event came in and started setting up his equipment for the after meal entertainment. That would follow the customary toasts and a few other traditional things, though. Raven would have wanted to get some things over with. Edward didn't mind that.

The meal was a success and as the desert came out, Robin stepped to the mike and gently clinked his glass.

"Good afternoon, friends," he said, "In the last year, the Teen Titans added several new members of the team and I am honored to stand here as Best Man to one of the new members.

"Edward, since that fateful day when you helped us with a simple bank robbery, I have never regretted offering you membership to the team. You've been a team counselor to all of us, listening without judging when we need a shoulder to lean on. You've been the chef for the team as well, giving us meals that certainly helped us in fights.

"You've been a great friend to us, encouraging us that we are not just heroes, but, that we have to take time to just be ourselves. You're comfortable in whatever form you choose to be.

"But, the form that fits you best is that of a good husband to Raven. You've never once broken your promise to me to keep her safe from harm and that you were not Malchior.

"You're also part of my extended family, Edward. There's times when you've had to be stern with all of us, for our own good. I've never thanked you for that, but, I do now.

"But, the best thing you've done is bring Raven out of her self-imposed shell and helped her become the young woman by your side. You've helped her be more confident in so many ways, even in the kitchen.

"I would like to tell a short story here. Several years ago, shortly after Raven's 18th Birthday, she opted to try to make the team breakfast. Well, the pancakes were just awful. Burnt on the outside, yet runny on the inside, as Starfire said. But, under Edward's teachings, Raven is certainly a much better cook. In helping her in that area, he's brought out the best Raven has to offer.

"He's also close friends with Raven's Maid of honor, Terra. If it wasn't for an innate ability of his, we would never have been able to not only rescue her, but to allow her to accept the team's forgiveness and friendship. She's redeemed herself in our eyes."

Robin raised his glass and finished, "A toast: To Edward and Raven, as you embark on this new lifelong partnership, may it be filled with happiness and joy, and, may it never end!"

With that, glasses were clinked all around and champagne drank (Non-Alcoholic for the under 21 folks).

"Also, Edward has given me his blessing to announce this: After today, I am retiring as Robin. I have chosen to pass the torch to another and in doing so, I will be known as Nightwing. I know this will be in the media and I ask, out of respect for Edward and Raven, that it not be made a big deal."

He sat down and Terra got up to speak.

"Hi," she said nervously, "Please forgive my nervousness. I'm not used to public speaking.

"About three years ago, I made a terrible mistake and betrayed my closest friends to a criminal mastermind named Slade. When I came to my senses, only after he viciously beat me, my powers triggered a volcano. In the ensuing eruption, Slade fell into the lava and was killed. At the time, I knew I was laying down my life for my friends in stopping the volcano.

"My life ended that day as I was petrified. I was trapped in that rocky prison for over two years, barely aware of when the others would come back to visit. That should have been the end of me.

"But, one day, a stranger came with the team to visit me and he sensed what his new wife could not: the fading ember of my very soul.

"Without hesitation, the team gave me some of their life force and released me from a prison worse than any on Earth. On that day, I was reborn.

"Since then, the team has been by my side. They've had an unwavering faith in me. They've forgiven me of my past, even when I couldn't forgive myself.

"Edward, you are not just a rescuer. You're not just a good friend, but, you're a second father to me. I'm eternally grateful for your kindness, love and support. All undeserved and unearned, yet, you've been my other rock. You were the first one there when I found out that Slade had been brought back from the dead to comfort me while Beast Boy was coming to help. You've given so much of your time that could have been spent with your girlfriend without a single complaint

"Raven has gone from a distrust of me from the beginning to being one of my closest friends and my adopted sister. Imagine my surprise when she honored me with being her maid of honor, yet, this in an honor for which I am very grateful for.

"She's been there for me, more than I truly deserved at the time. She's never once intruded on my thoughts intentionally, yet, she knows when I'm truly upset and knows to get the right person that can help.

"For that, I am grateful to them and to the Titans."

While Terra's speech didn't last long, everyone knew it was from the heart, especially the core Titans who were there. In fact, the speech got some respectful applause and would certainly be featured in Lois' article.

They moved to the more traditional items next as Bruce asked for all the unmarried (meaning pretty much all the female guests) to form up behind Raven for the flower toss.

"However," Bruce said, "No cheating. Raven will not be directing the flowers with her abilities, and the flyers are not to fly to catch it."

They gathered around and Raven gave it a toss. High into the air the flowers flew and where they landed was right into Kole's hands! The pink haired girl was certainly surprised by that.

Then, Raven sat down as Edward soothed her via the link, [Don't worry, dear. This will only take a moment and if you allow Love to help, I think you'll enjoy this.]

[What? Being partially stripped in from of everyone?] she groused.

[Sweetheart, this is far better than in the middle ages. Instead of just a single garter belt, the new bride sometimes was attacked by well-meaning male guests and the dress was ripped to shreds, leaving the bride in tears and almost naked.]

[Just get on with it,] she said.

Edward knelt down and gently removed the garter from her leg. In Nevermore, Love squealed in joy, as did Happy. Then again, all her emoticons were in a good mood. Anger had kicked her responses down several notches out of respect…and the fact that the representation of Edward sort of threatened to encase her in ice if she didn't behave.

Edward stood up as the unattached males waited their opportunity.

Edward, wanting some element of chance, flung the garter into the air. It fell back to the waiting crowd and it ended up in the hands of: Jericho!

"What does this mean?" he signed.

"Traditionally," David replied, "It means that you and Kole would be the next two to get married." Both paled at that thought. They hadn't even dated before. Gnarrk just grumbled.

"Easy, big guy," GL soothed, "No need to get upset."

Edward said, "Gnarrk's protective of his friend. I'm not sensing hostility though."

With that, the DJ took over and played the first song: "At This Moment". It was a song Edward and Raven had selected and as they moved to the center of the dance floor, Raven said [You know, I've never really danced before.]

[Just follow my lead, honey. Get the dance moves from my mind if need be. But, this is a slow dance and easy to pick up. Let the music move you and flow into you. Ever watch a movie with a lot of dancing in it?]

[A few, but, I'm more into horror films,] she replied.

[I'm sure you've watched enough of the dance films to get by. This isn't like "Saturday Night Fever" with complicated disco moves.]

The song started and as they touched, it created a more personal link and Edward lowered some mental defenses to allow Raven to anticipate Edward's moves.

As the song continued, Raven started to relax in her new husband's arms as he led her across the dance floor.

The song ended several minutes later and Edward dipped Raven backwards, holding her safe and close.

Everyone applauded the new couple who ended up smiling.

"I love you," he said aloud.

"And, I love you as well," she said as they kissed again.

Then, another slow song was played and various couples hit the floor: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra, Jericho and Kole, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Edward and Raven, Superman and Lois, Bruce and Arella (representing Raven's parents, although Bruce never tried to destroy the planet.)

Then, the DJ picked up the pace for a while, allowing for more free-form dancing to occur. That's where several of the superheroes were able to shine as well in the faster rock music.

Well, the reception lasted for several more hours without further interruptions, which is how Edward wanted it. One interruption, he'd tolerate. Had there been another one, it would have taken Superman or Starfire to pull Edward off the person.

But, as the afternoon wore on into evening, the reception wound down until, finally, it ended and the various superheroes headed back to the WatchTower or other places. The Titans, though, stayed put.

Lois cornered the new couple and got her interview with both Edward and Raven for the next edition of the Daily Planet. Jimmy had gotten several good photos of the couple during the ceremony and reception. Edward would purchase the pictures and negatives after the Daily Planet used the shots they liked.

After the interview ended, the newlyweds had some time to themselves, but, they had opted to wait a little longer to "consummate the marriage" so they could get to Hawaii.

Edward pulled Raven to him and nuzzled the empath's neck for a moment. He inhaled her scent as she inhaled his and they smiled at one another.

"You know we have to get our stuff there?" Edward said.

"The WatchTower has already arranged to transport out gear," Raven said, "We can teleport at any time."

"Not before we say good-bye to our host," Edward replied with a smile, "He's really gone all out for us."

"I know," she said, "Wish we could repay him somehow."

"Don't worry about it, hon," Edward said, "You were there when Bruce offered to do this. This, moneywise, is almost like spending a few dollars. Even the cards he gave us for the wedding aren't even a small dent in his fortunes. He doesn't want repaid. We just keep doing what we've been doing and he'll be pleased."

There was a knock at the door and Edward opened it to see Bruce there.

"I've gotten word from the WatchTower," he said, "They have your luggage ready for transport. If you want, they'll transport you two as well."

Edward looked at Raven.

She said, "I haven't seen their setup."

Edward said, "Answered that question, then. We're ready whenever they are. Thank you for doing all this for us, Bruce."

"It's no trouble at all, Edward," he replied, "It was time that the two teams co-existed peacefully and this was what both teams needed."

Edward nodded, "Agreed. We're all on the same side and having those differences prevented the teams from working together as needed. The mission to Tamaran proved to me that the two teams can work together. I'd prefer that to continue."

"So would I," Bruce said, "The League has had several discussions since then and the consensus is that while we stay separate teams, that we can come together as needed for joint missions. Dick's OK with that plan as well."

Edward grinned, "Seems that there's a lot of good things happening, then."

Raven said, "No offense, but, can we go now?"

"You sure can," Bruce said and pulled his communicator out. He switched to his "Batman voice" and said, "Batman to Transporter Room. Two to beam up."

"I'll join you shortly," he continued. There was a humming sound as Edward and Raven disappeared.

"Have fun, you two," Bruce said.

* * *

_Hi, Everyone!_

_Hope that you're enjoying this story. There's a conclusion chapter coming up and then, "Honeymoon" will be next in line. That will be a straight Edward and Raven piece with some action, but, it'll be another fluff piece in the series.  
_

_I'll try to have this wrapped by the end of the year, but, with Terra's Story coming together a bit better, I might want to take advantage of the flow there and work on that some. We'll have to see what's going to transpire.  
_

_TTFN!  
_


	6. Off to the Honeymoon

**Conclusion  
[WatchTower]**

The transporter hum faded as Edward and Raven appeared in the Watchtower.

"Welcome to the Watchtower," J'onn said, "I understand you're interested in a tour before you head off to Hawaii?"

"That would be appreciated," Edward said, "I wasn't able to visit long the last time I was here, and Rae's never been here."

"We typically do not give out the grand tour, but, consider this a gift from the League," J'onn said, "If you need to communicate telepathically, please feel free to do so. I will not eavesdrop."

"Thank you," Raven said with her usual deadpan. Edward also thanked J'onn for his discretion. Edward was already picking up some interesting vibes from his new wife and didn't want to say anything. He knew he was looking forward to the evening activities and the next two weeks in the Hawaiian sun.

Then again, Raven was also looking forward to the evening, but, was also nervous: she was still a virgin and didn't know what to expect. For once, her emoticlones were strangely quiet.

As the Martian Manhunter gave the tour, though, both were equally impressed with what they saw. They were shown around to the various "public" areas where the League would meet and discuss how to keep the planet safe and when to intervene. They got to see the kitchen, dining areas, guest quarters and other areas.

It took a couple of hours to accomplish the tour before they headed back to the transporter room.

They were teleported down to the hotel that they would be staying at for the next two weeks and after Edward showed his ID, they were shown to the honeymoon suite where things were certainly made up for them!

Edward, in keeping with tradition, scooped Rae up in his arms and carried her across the threshold of the room. She giggled at the display, which caused Edward to smile.

The bed was a heart shaped one with rose colored bedding. There was a real fireplace there with a cozy looking bear rug (not real fur, lest PETA have a hissy fit) as well as a hot tub built for two. The bellhop also highlighted the Jacuzzi style bathtub, also large enough for two. There were complementary bathrobes that had a note on them saying that the happy couple was allowed to take the robes with them.

There was also a complementary bottle of champagne as well as several other things.

After Edward tipped the bellhop, the man left.

The view was simply awesome. They had an Oceanside view on one side, and the Hawaiian mountains on the other side.

A short while later, the hotel manager knocked on the door.

"Mr. Barnes?" he asked.

"Please, it's Edward," was the reply, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm James Tucker, the hotel manager," he said, "I'd like to personally welcome you to our establishment for the next two weeks while you are on your honeymoon. Rest assured that you will not be disturbed during your stay as the rooms near you have been reserved by a Mr. Wayne. They will be empty, though.

"If there's anything you need, though, please do not hesitate to ask. Mr. Wayne is picking up your entire tab, including room service should you wish to avail yourselves of that. We also have more intimate selections of films, food, and other more private items."

[Then, why did Bruce hand us those credit cards?] Raven asked.

[In case we wanted to buy stuff outside of the hotel, my dear,] Edward replied.

[We're not buying 'protection' from the hotel, though!] Raven said.

[That's taken care of…In my luggage,] Edward reassured his new bride.

The manager also highlighted several aspects of the suite and when Edward offered a tip, the manager politely declined, "I'm well passed the need for tips, however, please feel free to tip the staff as you see fit."

Edward shrugged as the man left.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, picking up the room service menu.

"Not for food," Raven replied with a twinkle in her eye and she headed for the luggage and opening one of the suitcases, she grabbed what Jinx had bought her and headed off to the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later wearing a very see through nightgown. Edward raised an eyebrow as she came near and led Edward to the bed…

_Rachel (Raven) Barnes (née Roth) writes…_

_I can't believe that the wedding went off as smooth as it did. The kids were wonderful, the guests were fantastic and Edward, well, he proved that he can be very gentle as a lover to contrast with his ferocity in fights. He was so gentle with me on our wedding night that, well, it was very pleasurable. I wish I could tell you how, but, there are some things that even an empath needs to keep private. The emoticlones would kill me if I told._

_We've got a lot of things to do on the honeymoon that, well, we never got the time to do in Jump City with missions getting in the way. I do hope that Jinx and David can get along, though. They're taking our places on the team for a while, so the team isn't short-handed._

_After a while, though, Edward's indicated he wants to adopt Melvin, Timmy and Teether. But, I want to see if we can have a child of our own first. We're on the way to finding out._

To be continued in "Honeymoon in Hawaii".

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_Well, this concludes part one of my wedding arc. The second part will be a straight Raven/Edward piece that will probably pick up the following day (after Edward and Rae have their "XXX" moment that I'll leave to your imaginations.)  
_

_TTFN :)  
_


End file.
